Trapped
by Buffyfan12
Summary: Stefan's trapped in the tomb with Katherine. Between the two of the, it's like 1864 all over again. Elena gets a text, and she's hurt and confused and Damon's the only one there for her.
1. Betrayal

**Trapped**

Damon/Elena, Katherine/Stefan, Jeremy/Bonnie, Tyler/Caroline

A/N: Stefan's trapped in the tomb with Katherine. Between the two of the, it's like 1864 all over again. Elena gets a text, and she's hurt and confused and Damon's the only one there for her.

**Chapter 1- Betrayal **

Stefan's POV

"You really think he's going to rush to get you out of here?" Katherine taunts. "He has exactly what he wants."

Her words sunk in like daggers making the pain rush all over. Would he really rush to get him out of here? He has Elena or could try anyway, and who wouldn't fall for Damon? But, he was my brother. Which bond was stronger blood or love?

"And there's nothing you can do about it," she raises a delicate eyebrow, with an amused expression. Wrapping her arms around me, she whispers in my ear, "We can make the best of the time were trapped in here together," she smirks. She sounded alluring, "Let's make our last moments be spent together," she kisses my neck.

I push her off, and she landed a few yards away. I have really let my strength go. She made him feel something though, "Stay out of my head!" I yell. The same feelings I haven't felt since 1864, love, desire. She was my whole world then.

She gets up laughing. Brushing the dirt off her dress, she answers, "I'm not in your head Stefan, as much as I would enjoy making you feel a certain way." She starts to walk as if stalking her prey, "Anything you felt Stefan was all you. I know you want me, I know you still care, you just don't want to admit it, with all your righteousness," she rolls her eyes. "Admit it Stefan," she throws her arms around my neck, and has her legs wrapped around my back, "You still love me, even after all this time. You only wanted to know her, Elena, because she looked like me." Continuing she adds, "I can make you feel things that even she can't make you feel."

Our faces were so close and this time I don't push her away. She leans in and kisses me gently at first then more fiercely.

She tasted so sweet; I could help it I gave in. She was right about everything. She was the woman I fell in love with, the woman I loved all these years. I didn't have to hide it anymore, pretend. She understood who I was, more than a human mortal could.

As we parted from the kiss I could feel her smirking, she knew she was right. "What do you say Stefan you and me for the rest of eternity?" she asks the same question that was her plan 145 years ago."

"No Damon?" I cock my head to the side, thinking of the idea.

"No Damon," she repeats smiling. "Just me and you forever or until we decomposed."

I smile in satisfaction, the dream I had so many years ago finally coming true. I could have her all to myself; Elena would just become a distant memory.

She smirks, "Now do you want to help me out of this dress I've been in it for days?"

Elena's POV

"Damon you can't keep me trapped in here forever, you eventually have to leave," I cross my arms. I had to see him, had to see Stefan.

"Then I'll just never leave," he smirks, seeming to like the idea.

"Jeremy," I yell.

He seems to hear me, "No, no Elena I'm not getting involved in this," Jeremy answers back walking away.

Anger rose up in me, turning towards Damon I yell, "What do you expect me to do my boyfriends stuck in the tomb with his ex! Everybody just expects me to do nothing."

Damon smirks, "I can think of a lot of things they could be doing now."

I throw a pillow at him, "Damon, be serious."

He just rolls his eyes.

"Damon," I raise my voice.

He smirks, "You just love saying my name don't you Elena," he teases.

I throw a pillow at him.

He pretends to be hurt, "Elena please stop it hurts too much," he tries to suppress his laughter. "You're killing me here."

I just roll my eyes. Damon could be right though they could be killing each other or rekindling there…she stops the thought there, it hurting too much.

"Elena what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shrug it off.

I hear my phone ring, looking around I see Damon has it and he was opening a text.

"Damon give me my phone," I attempt to take it out of his hand.

He moves his hand causing me to fall in his lap.

"Really Elena you shouldn't be so desperate," he smirks. His expression changes all of a sudden, to sorrow.

"Damon, what Happened?"

"You don't want to know," he answers.

"Damon tell me please," I answer in a quiet voice.

He sighs, and gives me the phone.

I see the picture, it was Katherine and Stefan. I was shocked, so soon that he would go for her at all. Unable to speak I don't know what to say.

"Elena," Damon says, his voice sounding so far away with no hint of sarcasm in it. He wraps his arms around me, and the tears start to spill from my eyes. I felt betrayed, hurt, confused, and sadness. I bury my face in his chest.

"Sh, sh Elena it'll be alright," he strokes my hair, trying to calm me.

"Damon…" I murmur from the tears in his shirt. "Why?" I ask, feeling like it's my entire fault, that I just wasn't good enough.

He lifts my face, and pushes the matted hair away, "Elena it's not your fault. He just doesn't realize what a special thing he has." With a smirk he adds, "He's a dick."

I smile a little at that. "Damon how come you're taking this so easy?"

He shrugs, "Got over that Katherine bitch not so long ago, she was just using me."

"I'm so sorry Damon." I say sympathetically.

He pushes the hair away from my face, "Don't be."

I yawn feeling tired.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Damon unwraps his arms around me.

I stop him, pulling on his shirt sleeve, "Please don't go," I whisper.

He nods.

I get into the comfort of my bed.

He resigns to the chair.

"No Damon, you can sleep in the bed just on the sheets, it's getting kind of late."

He smiles, but there's none of his usual smirk as he lies down.

Damon's POV

She subconsciously put her head on my chest, all of the looks of struggle of her face gone.

I wrap my arms around her, and feel her breath soften she was asleep and how peaceful she looked. Kissing her head, I fall asleep there with her.

Though we weren't doing anything this was probably the best night I've ever had.

**Please Review**

**What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. The Spell

**Chapter 2-The Spell**

Jeremy's POV

Lying on the bed, I was thinking about earlier today. Stefan was trapped in the tomb, thanks to me. Didn't seem like he was too great, whatever he did. I heard that much from their conversation, that dick. Getting involved with a vampire just causes too much pain and drama anyway. What future did she expect to see with him anyway? She would have aged while he stayed young, and Stefan didn't have enough self control to turn her. He could barely protect her, if that's what you wanted to call it. Had to find out exactly what happened tommaro though.

What time was it anyway? I catch a glance at the clock, 2am. Just wanted to sleep, but apparently that wouldn't be possible. Why not pay a visit to Stefan?

Running down the stairs, I open the door to see Bonnie standing there, her beauty overcoming me. Finding the words to speak I ask, "What are you doing here?"

What was she doing here so late, maybe pick up where things ended, or in this case start them. She was the one who refused, maybe a change of heart.

All hopes were gone when she answered, keeping as much distant between me as possible, obviously not wanting to see me, "I need your help with a spell."

A spell? Why ask me if she didn't want my help? She could just as Luka. Ugh!

She continues before I can ask, "I need Gilbert blood."

"Why not ask Elena then?" I answer.

She raises an eyebrow, obviously annoyed, "You really think she's going to agree to being trapped in here, because she will obviously try to go back to the tomb."

Wouldn't count on it unless, it was to beat the crap out of Stefan. "Um, I don't think that will be a problem," I answer.

She thinks I mean something else, "Well we can't watch her 24/7, I have a life too," she sounds annoyed. "And Damon and they shouldn't be around each other constantly."

"Bonnie, you act like there dating or something," I smirk.

"No, but they have some connection, anybody can see it. Even Stefan could and the sooner he's out of the tomb the better."

Wrong.

She sighs impatiently, "Will you just move, so we can do the spell already." She obviously wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Fine," I move out of her way. If she was going to be that way, might as well not tell her. Somebody else could.

Stefan's POV

Waking up to find Katherine in my arms, I feel pleasantly surprised. When she was human she was either up by now or with my brother. But it was just me and her.

She looked so vulnerable, innocent when she was asleep. Every sigh of evilness, smirking gone. Nothing like what I was used to seeing her, but she had just been protecting herself. Couldn't she let those walls down though? I wouldn't hurt her, but putting those walls up was harder the second time.

She awakens smiling, "Stefan."

Elena's POV

I awaken to find an arm wrapped around my waist and this great smell. What was it?

I open my eyes opened, finding it was Damon who I was lying with. A small smile played on my lips; he looked so peaceful, vulnerable when he slept. Any sign of smirking, sarcasm was gone.

Just stayed there staring at his sleeping figure for a while.

"Enjoying the view," he smirks, eyes opening.

He could be so cocky. I feel a smile reaching my lips.

"We should go somewhere today," he suggests.

I give him a questioning look.

"You know Elena, to get your mind off things," he pushes some hair away from my face.

I shiver and try to back away a little, put some space between us, but realize his arm was around me.

He releases it, not like his usual self. "So what do you say?" he asks.

'I don't know…" I answer unsure.

He rolls his eyes, "Come on Elena it's not like we're going on a date or anything, just get away for a while. You really don't want to stay here depressed all day, do you?"

It could always be more when it came to Damon, but I could trust him he's shown that much. Anyway he was right about the not wanting to stay home all day. "Okay," I answer trying to trust him. "Where are we going anyway?" I ask him curiously.

He smirks, "It's a surprise."

"Whatever," I sigh. "I need to take a shower.

"I'll come with you," he answers.

"No Damon," I give him a look.

He just smirks.

Damon's POV

Would think she would enjoy my company, but I had to get ready myself. Making sure the showers running, I run home to take a quick shower and get dressed.

Returning back to her house, she was just about ready. How long did it take girls to get ready?

Stepping out of the bathroom, cleaned and dressed she looks surprised, "Did you change or something Damon?"

"Just a quick trip back home," I answer. "Come on lets go," I motion towards the door.

She takes a hesitant step, but then were going downstairs.

"Elena, you can't leave," Bonnie steps in our way.

She was so annoying, just wanted to rip that little witches head off sometime. "We're not going to the tomb, we're just hanging out," I tell her.

"What are you Elena, with Damon now?" she looks at Elena expecting an answer.

"Bonnie, just get out of my way, you don't know anything," she pushes her friend away annoyed and starts to the door.

"You won't be able to leave," Bonnie threatens her.

"Watch me," she says and walks out the door.

As we left, Jeremy and Bonnie were arguing.

"_I thought you did the spell so she couldn't leave," Jeremy sounds confused._

"_Well something must have obviously gone wrong," Bonnie snaps, obviously annoyed._

"Damon, I forgot my phone," her voice was lost as I listened to them.

"_Well aren't you going to at least go after them?" Bonnie yells. "And you let him stay here all night!" she sounded outraged._

"_Bonnie, they're not going to do anything_. _At least try to trust him," _Jeremy opens the door to see us still standing there.

"Sorry, Elena forgot her phone," I say before he can wonder what was up.

Jeremy doesn't seem to be paying attention though, and tries to get out but just slams into a wall of nothingness. "Look Bonnie your spell got me, stuck in here," he sounds furious.

It was actually kind of funny to hear the two of them argue. "We'll see you guys later," I shut the door, thankful Elena's in the car. If she saw they couldn't leave then she would have had to stayed and helped. Loved the girl, but she liked helping a little too much, but she's everything Katherine's not. I like that she actually cares though.

"Did you get it?" she asks me as I get in the driver's seat.

"No, couldn't find it," I answer, with a lie.

She crosses her arms, "You didn't even go in the house."

I shrug, "Sorry but Bonnie and Jeremy were kind of in the middle of something."

She has a flushed look on her face, "Okay." Changing the subject she asks, "So how far away is this place?"

I laugh, "I'm not going to tell you that, so you can ask me are we there yet every 5 minutes." She didn't know it was much closer than she thought though; she would be back by night or before. And as for Jeremy and Bonnie they could figure things out themselves.

**Please Review**

**Thank you ****xLoveRyanx****, ****damons-hot-as-hell****, ****.salvatore****, ****East Coast Captain****, ****, ****FairyTale87** **your great reviews!**

**I know this chapter isn't so good, but will make next one better. Will try to update story every Monday and Friday as long as something else in the way. This week has been busy though, so kind of rushed through with this chapter, so sorry about the quality of the writing.**

**Will Jeremy and Bonnie figure out to get him out of the house and to what cost? What does Damon have in plan for Elena? Katherine, and Stefan? Just Jeremy trapped or somehow Bonnie? Soon Tyler and Caroline scenes.**


	3. Full Moon

**Chapter 3- Full Moon**

Bonnie/Jeremy

"Are you saying I'm going to be trapped in here with you?" Bonnie yells angrily. She thought it was just awkward. Spent as little time as possible with him or was going to anyway after his little stunt last night when he tried to kiss me. But then I needed Gilbert blood to seal Elena from leaving which obviously failed. What went wrong? His blood would be a reason he was stuck in here, but why me?

Anger and hurt flashed through Jeremy's eyes," What? You were the one who trapped us in here," he paces around the room, still looking at Bonnie, "And you just can't admit that, so instead you blame it on me, Elena's little brother!" That was all she'd ever think of him… "And it's really that bad to be trapped in here with me!" he yells, "Well its worse being in here with you!" he lies. It could have been great, but under the given circumstances and how she was acting, not so much.

Flipping through the spell book she brought, Bonnie tried to find a reversal spell. Turning back towards him she says snidely, "Is this what it's all about Jeremy, you can't take a little rejection?" Softening her voice she adds, "Jeremy, it would just be too weird, I mean you're my best friends little brother," she put emphasis on the word little. Would he accept the excuse, she wonders worriedly. Hopefully, she didn't want to do this, ever but there was something had to keep from going to the surface that wanted to, every time I saw him, every time I thought about him. They couldn't do this, for too many reasons to count. Especially with how his last relationships ended…both of them died.

"Can't you just tell me no, instead of making all these excuses?" he asks with desperation. "If you really don't like me, then you can reject me," he looks at her desperately. "Just say the word then I'll just leave it be," he chokes it out. Hopefully should would feel the same way, give him some glimmer of hope. Would she even answer? What did she have to hide? And then if she wanted to avoid him…well as much as she would like it or whatever it would kind of be hard when you're working towards a common goal. Keeping Elena safe. It always came down to Elena.

Bonnie gives Jeremy a blank look, "Will you just stop it Jeremy, and help me find a spell to get us out of here! To get me out of here!" she yells, trying to cover it with anger and frustration.

"Answer my question and I will," he challenges. "Please," he adds quietly, "I need to know." All this time of not knowing, made him feel like he was going insane. Would she just answer already?

"Jeremy," she says quietly, avoiding his gaze. She can't find the words to continue. The words to make up another lie or excuse.

He gives her a look of desperation, but she still doesn't answer. Holding back the tears he gets out, "That's what I thought," then tries to make his way through the door.

"Jeremy, you can't leave," she winces when he tries to run through the invisible barrier. He could hurt himself.

That kinda hurt, he winces holding his head.

Bonnie goes towards him, "Are you okay?" she asks him

Jeremy shrugs, "I'll be fine."

She feels anger going through her, "Jeremy, don't you think you've done enough stupid stuff for the week!" she yells at him. He had to keep getting himself hurt.

He gazes at her for a second, "I think I'll make another stupid decision." He leans towards her and kisses her lips gently. This was no mistake.

Damon/Elena

"Damon where are we going?" Elena asks him for the millionth time.

He pulled to a stop; they were on the outskirts of town by a bar.

She raises her eyebrows in surprise, "Damon what are we doing at a bar?" This was certainly surprising she thought a bar of all places but then again it was Damon. But it was kind of early for him to go.

He turns towards her smirking, "Guess why?" Would she buy it? But he was Damon; he drank a lot, but never this early.

She crosses her arms, making no move to get out, "I'm not going into a bar," she says with defiance. "They wouldn't even let me in," she smirks so sure she's won.

He smirks, "I don't think that would be much of a problem, wasn't last time. And I could make you so much more agreeable." She was totally buying it, and trying to find reasons not to. The only reason he drove out here was to kill some time.

"No," she says defiantly making no move to get out of the car.

"Come on just one drink," he urges her, giving her one of those irresistible smiles of his. Either he was a good actor or she was really that gullible, he thinks. But then again she went for Stefan.

She doesn't give up, "Can't we just go to your place?" she asks, regretting it once she said it. Sure going to a bar was bad but raising his ego could be just as bad. At least she wouldn't have to see every girl and even some gay guys hit in him. That wasn't exactly a dream come true. Sure it would get her mind off Stefan but it wasn't the next best thing, might even be worse.

He goes back to the car, "So you can have me all to yourself," he says smugly. He waggles his eyebrows at her, "I can think of a lot of things we could do there," he smirks getting in the car.

She gives him a warning look, "That's not what I meant Damon."

"Sure it wasn't," he smirks. "But that's not our destination, neither is the bar."

She gives him a questioning look, "What is then?"

He starts the car, "Its back towards town," he starts the car again. "I just needed to kill time so drove you all the way out here."

"What is it then?" she repeats.

"Just a place with some old memories," he answers vaguely. Changing the subject he says, "Who knew you would be so gullible, you totally fell for it!" he smirks.

She hits him, "I am not gullible."

He laughs shrugging it off. She knew no idea where they were going, but it looked best in moonlight.

Tyler/Caroline

Every muscle in her body was on edge. She knew how dangerous this was. But it didn't matter. He needed her.

Caroline watched as Tyler took the wolfs bane, watching him willingly inflicting such pain upon himself made her want to cry. She wanted to lunge forward and take it away from him. It hurt her to see his pain. She couldn't believe his strength, his determination to inflict pain on himself to not hurt others.

"Tyler…"

"Tyler!"

She kept repeating his name, calling to him, trying to comfort him. She wanted to keep Tyler there with her - to protect him from the curse that was trying to take him away from her. Running her fingers though his hair she whispered his name in his ear, attempting to call him back from the pain he was feeling. "Tyler, Tyler. Breath, just breathe." she breathed into his ear as she felt his muscles tense.

"You should go." Tyler managed to say through his heavy breathing.

"No!" Caroline said as much to him as to herself. She still needed to be here for him, and he still needed her. Holding him closely she watched as his pain subsided only to return stronger. Stepping back each time Tyler jerked out her grasp, fearful of when the wolf would appear. Horrified she watched as his bones broke and shifted and his screams subsided into a whimper. Each wave of pain she held him and talked to him as he pleaded for the pain to lessen.

Caroline felt Tyler's muscles contract and tense. Tyler began to scream, and suddenly she realized with terror it was no longer Tyler that was in control. His eyes were the eyes she had seen when he had first triggered the curse. His screams were being replaced with a feral growl, his teeth extending and his face shifting from the Tyler she recognized.

Run. She had to run. Closing the door behind her, she heard as his screams subsided.

"Tyler…?" She questioned. She opened the door to check on him, only to see the wolf. Crying she pushed the door shut, holding it from the onslaught of attacks. Grabbing a piece of wood she reinforced the door, running as far as she could.

Sitting in the moonlit forest her senses were heightened, she noticed every little nuance amongst the sounds of the night, counting down the seconds. She could still hear it. The wolf was yelling to her, sending chills up her spine. Caroline's body trembled as tears shook her body. 'I'm so sorry so sorry I'm sorry' was repeating in her head wishing she could do more.

Damon/Elena

"Were here," Damon steps out of the car, to show her.

It was a dark night, the full moon shone brightly.

She looks around taking it in, it was beautiful.

**Please Review**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! **

**Sorry I know I have given away exactly where Damon and Elena were yet. Sorry if it sucks. Should I still have Rose bitten by a werewolf, like in the show or even include her character? Will Bonnie and Jeremy ever find a way out? Will Stefan ever get out of the tomb? How will Elena react to the place?**


End file.
